


Love, Magic and Time Traveling

by Jaredthedragon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredthedragon/pseuds/Jaredthedragon
Summary: John Constantine stays on the waverider and finds love while Ava keeps her distance from Sara and Amaya and Zari become closer after Amaya is injured during a mission.





	1. Love Will find you in the end

**Author's Note:**

> My actually first story on this site.

Chapter 1

After her conversation with Constantine, Sara goes to Ava and breaks up with her. She couldn't believe she did that to her, but Ava kept her emotions bottled up but when she portal back into her office, she cried her eyes out while throwing things across the room.

Meanwhile back on the waverider, Gary was still on the ship and runs into Constantine.

Woha! Easy there mate." Constantine said after he collides into Gary and keeps him falling on his ass.

"Sorry about that Mr. Constantine." Gary reply.

"No reason to formal around me mate."

It's part of the job."

Constantine reaches into trench coat and pulls out a cigarette and lights. Then he takes draw from it before responding.

"Where's that cute little blonde that was with you earlier?"

Probably getting busy with Captain Lance. They make a cute couple, don't you think?" Gary asked. Constantine just nods his head before taking another draw from his cigarette.

Well I have to be going, but I enjoyed the chat."

"What's the hurry mate," Constantine asked, "I could use the company."

"I should be getting back."

"Why, if you're boss is getting her freak on why can't you."

Are you hitting on me?" Gary asked.

What if I am?"

"Because I usually don't get hit on. I did that one time by Captain Lance, but she used me to steal my key card to get into the Bruea."

Don't be so hard on yourself mate, so how about we go somewhere quiet and see where it goes."

"Ok."

Amaya was in the kitchen drinking coffee when Zari walked in.

Where is everyone?" Zari asked.

"Nate with Ray. Mick and Wally are somewhere and Sara's in her bedroom with Ava." Amaya said. Something was wrong with Amaya, Zari tell, as she was just sitting there staring down into coffee cup with sad look on her face and before Zari could ask, Amaya told her what was wrong.

"Me and Nate broke up." Amaya said.

I'm sorry." Zari Said. "Do you want to talk about it?" Amaya shakes her head. Zari didn't know what to do, she consider Amaya as a friend, but she didn't know what to say or do to help her. So she just sat there as Amaya just gazes at her Coffee cup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this late at night so I apologise for any errors in advance.

Zari woke up to find herself in Amaya's bed then the events of last night started flashing through her mind.

After hours of uncomfortable silence, Zari couldn't take anymore so she spoke up.

"I think you should talk about your break up with Nate," Zari tells Amaya.

"Well, I'm going to need something stronger than coffee to drink." Amaya gets up and opens a cupboard and takes out two glasses, then she opens her secret compartment where she keeps a bottle of Scotch stored away to keep Mick and Sara from getting their hands on. She closes the cupboard and walks back over and sits down before opening the bottle and pouring herself and Amaya a glass full. She passes the glass to Amaya and takes a sip.

"I guess it's my fault," Amaya said. She gulps the Scotch down in swallow and reaches for the bottle and pulls it to her. She removes the top and fills her glass and downs the liquor before Zari can blink.

"What makes you think it's your fault?" Zari asked as she's taking another sip. She's trying to down her liquor slowly because she doesn't want to wake up in the morning with a hangover.

"Because I'm not in love with him anymore," Amaya admitted and felt good to say that to someone else besides Nate.

"And you know this how?" Zari asked. She couldn't believe her ears, she thought that Amaya and Nate loved each other more than life itself. But what could be the wedge that is separating them besides the obvious?

"Nate admitted that he has feelings for Ray," Amaya announced and that announcement caused Zari to spit the liquor in mouth out as she started coughing.

"Are you ok?" Amaya asked as she started patting Zari on the back to help her.

"I'm fine just warn someone before doing something like that," Zari explained.

"Sorry."

"It's ok," Zari Said, "does Ray know yet?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sure Nate will tell him eventually."

"Yeah."

That was all Zari could recall, so she would have to speak to someone else about it.

"Gideon?"

"Yes, Ms. Tomaz?" Gideon said.

"Do you remember what happened between me and Amaya last night?" Zari asked.

"You Ms. Jwie got drunk and passed out in her room."

"So we didn't do anything?"

"No, Ms. Tomaz, you didn't."

"Thank God," Zari Said letting out a sigh of relief. "If Amaya wakes up, tell her I went to my room."

"Yes, Ms. Tomaz.


End file.
